Meu doce amor
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: "Sim, meu doce amor. A cada dia o amo mais." Sidestory de "Almas Gêmeas" (universo alternativo). Twincest. Fic comemorativa de dez anos da fic "Almas Gêmeas" e de onze anos do meu perfil, também se completa hoje, justo no níver dos gêmeos! E também é fic comemorativa do aniversário deles!


_**Meu doce amor**_

\- Anne, eu estou bem assim?

\- Está ótima, milady.

\- Será que ele vai gostar de mim...?

A moça sorriu em frente ao espelho. A aia, Anne, também sorriu, mas de outra maneira. Ela via que a menina, a herdeira do trono, apesar de toda a sua importância, também já se rendia aos encantos do amor. E não apenas desejava cumprir a seu papel ao se casar, mas pela expressão que ostentava, queria ser... amada. Queria viver um idílio de amor, mas seria possível? Em todo aquele meio, onde os casamentos eram apenas interesse, haveria amor de verdade?

Mary levantou do toucador. Estava nervosa, mas ansiava antes de tudo falar com seu pai adotivo, que era ninguém menos que o rei Saga. Mas ele não estava presente no castelo; dizia-se que ele fora falar diretamente com os camponeses, os quais gostavam muito de si. Desde que Saga principiara a reinar, os mais pobres haviam recebido privilégios e maiores direitos, portanto o rei os escutava e era por eles muito amado. Os demais nobres achavam aquilo um absurdo: os pobres, segundo eles, deviam conhecer seu lugar e portanto não ter tantas regalias! Mas Saga pensava diferente. Pensava que uma gota de mel ganharia mais do que um galão de fel.

E assim ele ia conseguindo o que em muitos anos outros monarcas - inclusive seu próprio pai antes dele - não conseguiram: as revoltas e os motins passavam a cessar, pois os camponeses estavam mais satisfeitos do que nunca. Jamais antes o reino vira tamanho período de prosperidade e calmaria. A vida fluia tranquilamente, como um riozinho tranquilo em seu curso, chiando mansamente em direção ao mar.

Como Saga não se encontrava, Mary fora ter com Kanon, o irmão gêmeo do rei - e surpreendentemente, também rei. Ao contrário do que ocorrera em outras gerações, havia dois reis. Muitos também foram contra tal arranjo, pois poderiam vir muitas brigas e disputas daí. Mas Saga tratava tão bem a Kanon - bem até demais para o gosto de alguns que observavam a relação de ambos os gêmeos - que até mesmo as discordâncias no geral eram resolvidas de maneira muito harmoniosa.

Ironicamente, para quem fora criado a fim de jamais reinar, Saga estava a trazer uma estabilidade ao reino que ninguém jamais trouxera.

Como era uma dama bem educada desde pequena, Mary fez uma mesura antes de entrar para falar com Kanon. Ele a permitiu entrar com um sorriso.

\- Não precisa dessas formalidades comigo, Mary.

\- Mesmo assim. Devo dar exemplo aos criados. De qualquer forma... como Saga não se encontra, gostaria de falar consigo sobre um assunto...

\- Ah, sim. Pode falar!

\- Hoje será meu primeiro encontro oficial com... meu noivo.

Kanon sorriu.

\- O noivo que seus pais escolheram a si. Veja, você já está moça. Em breve vai poder se casar. Quer casar agora, ou esperar mais um pouco?

De forma inédita, ambos os reis e tutores de Mary lhe deram a escolha de esperar por seu noivo, ou mesmo casar com outro caso assim desejasse. Muitas meninas eram casadas contra a vontade antes mesmo de completarem dezoito anos de idade. Saga e Kanon, tendo quase sido obrigados a casar com noivas que não desejavam, sabiam bem o tipo de tragédia que podia advir daí.

\- Penso que quero me encontrar com ele e ver como será. Depois... bem, depois podemos ver se vamos nos casar ou não.

\- Faz bem. Você de fato nunca o viu pessoalmente, ou chegou a vê-lo quando ainda era criança?

\- Não. Hoje será o primeiro encontro!

Ela sorriu, e Kanon viu na menina de quinze anos o ar pueril de quem ainda não sofreu grandes decepções. Mary já perdera os pais biológicos, porém tivera a sorte de ter sido adotada pelo que pouco depois viria a ser o monarca da nação, e embora também fosse muito visada pelos membros da corte, era bem criada e não tinha maiores sobressaltos na vida.

\- Pois faça bom proveito.

\- Antes de ir, gostaria de saber como deveria me comportar no encontro.

\- Como assim?

\- Ora, uma dama mesmo com seu noivo deve ter postura e recato. Estou errada?

\- Ah sim, deve. Mas a aia não lhe ensinou nada a respeito?

\- Não. Ela não é da corte.

\- Precisávamos arrumar uma dama de companhia a si que fosse nobre, assim ela saberia lhe instruir.

\- Eu sei. Mas... ainda não a tenho.

\- Verdade. Então, penso que devem se conhecer, conversar um com o outro. Afinal de contas, há um contrato entre si, mas não se conhecem de fato. Muitos se casam sem sequer conhecer a seus noivos; apenas no dia do casamento. Mas penso que seria bom conhecê-lo, para que já criem afinidades, pois sim?

Mary sorriu, como que concordando com Kanon. Mas logo ouviram passos no corredor, e o coração do rei Kanon bateu alegremente.

Era ele. Saga.

Saga e Kanon não haviam sido criados juntos. Portanto, quando o pai de ambos morrera, Saga ia visitar ao irmão coberto por um capuz. Com o tempo, ao se revelar, não precisaria mais de tal subterfúgio; mas naquele período de ocultamento o coração de Kanon se acostumara tanto a identificar a presença de Saga através do som de seus passos, que seu subconsciente jamais esquecera tal som.

Ele adentrou a sala com alguns presentes vindos dos camponeses. Presentes simples a um rei como ele, mas muito bem vindos.

Mary foi até Saga e o abraçou. Tentava não demonstrar, mas era muito mais íntima dele do que de Kanon na matéria de quem considerava "pai".

\- Olá, Mary. Está arrumada como se fosse para sair! Onde vai?

\- Hoje é meu primeiro encontro com meu noivo.

\- Ah, sim? Você então escolhe vê-lo antes de vir a se casar.

\- Sim. Para ver se combinamos e temos o mesmo modo de pensar.

\- É bom agir assim!

Kanon viu que ela queria conversar com Saga em particular, então se retirou discretamente, cumprimentando tanto a Saga quanto a Mary, e saiu do recinto, deixando-os a sós.

Saga então sorriu e continuou a conversa.

\- Então? O que pretende fazer hoje no encontro?

\- Ah... gostaria de saber se uma dama, como eu, pode ter certas condutas para com seu noivo.

\- Quais?

\- A de andar junto... pegar nas mãos...

\- Muitos pregam que noivos não devem ter contato físico antes do casamento em si. Mas eu...! Eu penso tão diferente! Tenho trinta e seis anos e nunca me casei, vejam só! E crio uma menina ao trono que não é minha filha de sangue. Mas enfim. Penso que pode sim pegar na mão dele. E até mesmo... dar uns beijinhos, se quiser!

A moça sorriu, vexada.

\- Mas isso não seria despudorado a uma dama nobre como eu?

\- Claro que não. São noivos. Qual o problema?

Mary observou o rosto de Saga. Apesar de "solteirão", como se dizia nas rodas sobre os que já passavam de certa idade sem se casar, Saga traía uma fagulha em seu olhar, de que na realidade tudo aquilo que ele falara, experimentara de maneira empírica. Saga não tinha esposa, mas certamente já consumara atos de amor; e seu coração, de fato, amara muito. E ainda amava. Mesmo em sua juventude e inexperiência, Mary podia ver isso.

\- Senhor Saga, perdoe a indiscrição, mas...

\- Sim?

\- O senhor nunca se casou...

\- Não.

\- Mas já amou antes, sim?

O monarca abaixou os olhos, vexado, mas respondeu a ela enfim:

\- Isso não são assuntos que um homem deva tratar com uma donzela, Mary.

\- Um homem também não deveria aconselhar a sua filha a beijar o noivo na boca...

\- Ora, está certo! Eu fui "aberto" naquele aspecto e portanto serei neste também. Sim, eu já amei e ainda amo. Mas não posso me casar abertamente com a pessoa que amo, então permaneço solteiro.

\- Compreendo. Mas... vocês se encontram? Assim como eu encontrarei a meu noivo?

\- Sim. Penso que o amor não deve ser feito de títulos e sim do sentimento.

\- Agora chamarei a aia e vamos juntas para o meu encontro.

Com uma mesura simples, Mary se despediu de Saga. Ele a observou sair e começou a pensar sobre o que conversara com ela... mas não por muito tempo, pois logo Kanon entraria na sala.

\- Então você contou a ela que tem um amor "clandestino", hein?

\- Ela devia desconfiar já, Kanon.

\- Pois só faltaria dizer quem é...

Kanon tentou colher um beijo dos lábios de Saga, mas este recuou, num susto.

\- Se ela soubesse que é com meu próprio irmão...!

\- Nossa mãe soube.

\- No fundo, ela gostaria que eu e você nos casássemos de maneira "convencional". E creio que não sabe que retomamos aquilo a que usualmente se denomina "incesto".

\- E por falar em "casar"... como é que um homem, vivendo na situação em que vive, diz que não é casado...?

Enfim Kanon conseguiu roubar o beijo de Saga. E o beijo fora tão longo e pungente, que ambos até mesmo perderam o fôlego, tendo de parar um pouco para recuperá-lo após o fim do mesmo.

\- Hum... Kanon... é certo que vivemos juntos e temos algo muito parecido com uma vida marital... mas ela não pode sequer sonhar em saber que meu "amor clandestino" é você!

\- Sei... e aquela conversa de "primeiro encontro"? Você e eu demoramos um pouco mais para trocar o primeiro beijo...

\- Trinta anos, pra ser mais exato. Como ficaria Mary ao saber que na verdade nosso primeiro encontro foi na barriga de nossa mãe ainda?

Ambos riram. Mas Kanon logo replicou:

\- Verdade. Mas eu me referia ao encontro "de fato", naquele dia de inverno... no lavabo.

\- Ah sim. Esperamos mais um pouco, pois eu intentava ser apenas "seu amigo", embora já... estivesse apaixonado.

\- Com o tempo eu também assim fiquei. Como resistir a você, Saga?

A seguir, ambos se beijaram mais uma vez. Saga sorriu após o beijo.

\- Não sei eu como resisti a si por tanto tempo, querendo ter "algo mais" mas esperando pra saber se você me corresponderia ou não... queria que tomasse a iniciativa.

\- E acabei tomando. Seu encanto é tão maravilhoso...

\- Mesmo após mais de cinco anos?

\- Sim, meu doce amor. A cada dia o amo mais.

E de fato, Saga parecia cada vez mais encantador. Como rei, se saía melhor do que Kanon pensara. Com a mão de seu irmão no meio das suas, disse então:

\- E você, também! Incentivando a menina a beijar o noivo!

Saga riu.

\- Pois se eu beijo a um homem, e ainda mais... a meu irmão! Uma menina beijar ao noivo seria algo bastante simples, pois sim?

\- Você está me saindo muito moderno pro meu gosto...

Ambos riram desta vez, e se beijaram de maneira terna. Após isso, deram o braço um ao outro e saíram do aposento para se apresentar à sociedade - como dois reis e gêmeos que eram unidos, na política e na vida privada... mas que guardavam a um segredo - um delicioso segredo que sorviam e aproveitavam somente entre os dois, e que a cada dia os fazia mais e mais felizes.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Eeeeeee, saiu! Fic comemorativa de dez anos da "Almas Gêmeas" e de onze anos (onze anos, já!) de perfil! Por incrível que pareça, o Saguinha dessa fic ainda exerce grande encanto sobre mim quando a releio. Rssss! É o herói romântico por excelência, já Catherine é a parte realista e de fato pesada da fic._

 _Amei re-escrever com eles após tanto tempo! Amo essa fic! E a Mary grandinha e já mocinha foi algo legal de escrever e imaginar!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
